


Yuuki

by Alpha_Trickster_Kat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Watermelonsmellinfellon, character from fanfiction, fanfiction by watermelonsmellinfellon, fanfiction fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Alpha_Trickster_Kat
Summary: Yuuki during her first year in the academy and as a Genin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Yuuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yuuki: Living Rich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316687) by [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon). 


End file.
